Trapped
by Destroyer Ov Nations
Summary: Guys are trapped places.
1. Chapter 1

Trance was at Havocdoom Crossing. She watched where the havoc and the doom met in the middle. The havoc would cause the doom to get violent, and then the doom would destroy the havoc. Trance wondered what would happen if she tried to cross. Maybe she should just talk to them and make them say sorry to each other. She didn't like all the havoc and doom that the havoc and doom were creating. It didn't have to be that way. She realized doom is a weird word. Doom. She decided to make them apologize while she was crossing. She started to cross...

Mattie was in a maze. The Maze of Forgetfulness. She was walking somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. She came to an intersection. Had she gone this way before? She didn't think so. She turned right. It circled back to the intersection. Which way had she gone before? She chose to go right. She ended up at an intersection. She turned right. Why was she here again?

Xena was in a room called StumpWater Puddle. There was nothing in the room at all except a puddle. Whenever Xena tried to drink from it the water just ended up being stumps. After trying very hard she finally gave in and accepted that not even she could drink a stump. So she tried swimming in it instead, but that only got her a bunch of splinters. When she chopped at the stumps with her sword, it turned back into water. But right when she tried to touch it, it was just a bunch of stupid cursed stumps. Xena was stumped. She did _not _laugh at that horrible joke.

Gabrielle's room was simply called The Prison. That was it. It was a prison and she was locked up inside it. There was no noise at all. It was quite frustrating because she couldn't get out for her life. So there goes her life. She's gonna be stuck in this prison forever and ever. She might not even last that long. Wait, was that a noise? Might there still be hope? Someone had come to save her! Joy! Nevermind, it was just a strand of her own hair brushing against her ear.

Callisto was in the Desert of the Regal Gem. There was a majestic purple gem on a stand in the middle of the desert. Callisto knew if she could just get to it she could use it for maliciously evil purposes. But a sandstorm kept blowing her all over the place and she couldn't reach the evil gem. It would help her kill everyone in the world! Even herself! That sounded like a good idea. Now if she could just...reach...almost there... Oh! Her fingertips brushed it! Her hand is closing around it! Wait no! The wind is blowing her away NOOO!

Mephistopheles was in a place known as the Greater Volcano. He claimed it as his own. It was the greatest after all, and so was he. So the Great Volcano is his now. Anyone who steps foot in it will be tormented with their own emotional problems for the rest of their life! While they burn in the boiling lava and are forced to watch him laugh in their faces. I DARE YOU PATHETIC MORTALS TO ENTER MY DOMAIN! Yup, this was going to be fun.

Tataka was in the Alehouse of the Defaced Worm. It was creeping her out. It was a worm without a face that was serving her ale. She was the only person in here. She tried to leave through the door a zillion times but she always seemed to end up coming right back in the same door. So now she just sat and drank her ale. As far away from the defaced worm as possible. Do worms even have faces to begin with? It just seemed to be staring at her...if that was possible...she didn't think it was, but still...

The Executioner was on the FireEdge Stairway. She couldn't go anywhere but up. Up and up and up. There was fire along the sides and behind her. Everytime she took a step, the fire would follow. So she continued to go up. She got annoyed at the constant upness and just stopped and stood there for a long time. She's still standing there. She's not accomplishing anything at all, but she doesn't know that.

Hope was stuck in the Lagoon of Thoughts. She kept hearing voices coming from nowhere. _I'm gonna die! _Hope found this voices frantic exclamation funny. She laughed. Another one said _I can't wait to torture someone. _Hope agreed with this one. She was starting to get annoyed. _I hate everything! _Once again, Hope agreed. A puddle in the lagoon suddenly showed an image of a prancing muscly centaur in a meadow. Hope wanted to kill it.

Samus was in Truth Pit. There was no way out. It was discouraging. She could only speak and think the truth and the only thing in her head was that there was no way out. There was really nothing else to think about in this pit. It was empty. That's the truth. Samus didn't know what to do. So she waited.

Bacchae was in the Woods of Hatred. She hated these woods. She hated to hate, but she also hated not to hate. She hated hate itself. She hated hating hate with a hateful hatred so filled with hate that she hated everything hateable. Which is everything she could think of. She hated her hateful thoughts and her hateful face and especially the word hate. She hated that the most.

Serena was following the Path of Knowledge. It made her know she was supposed to do that. It made her know many things she'd never known. She knew where she was going and where she came from. She knew where everyone else was. She even knew if worms had faces or not. She felt very knowledgable. She knew that if she left the Path Of Knowledge she wouldn't know all this anymore. She sat down and basked in her superior mind. She knew she was smarter than everyone else.

Phantes was trapped in the Pit of Dreams. He laid on a really comfy pile of pillows while bubbles floated all around him and showed other people's dreams. Many of the bubbles played images of different girls kissing Hercules. Many more were of people getting rid of Strife in any way they could. His favorite one to watch was of him running gracefully through a field while looking very muscular. He wondered who was dreaming of him.

Aphrodite is trapped in Curve Pasture. The grass curves, the ground curves, and the cows curve. Of course, Aphrodite is the curviest thing here. Eww, the cows stink. She wishes there were no curvy cows. Its hard to walk on the curvy ground. Aphrodite tripped and fell in some curvy cow poop. Grody! There was so much she is completely covered in it, and now for some reason a curvy cow is eating her hair. GET OFF!

Neytiri is in the Ooze Realm. She is tromping through ooze. She actually doesn't mind, the ooze feels cool between her toes. With nothing better to do she keeps squishing along looking for at least one thing that isn't made of ooze. She sat in an ooze chair just because she felt like it. She saw the ooze bubbling in the distance. Neytiri lamely got up and started walking towards it cause she's lame.

The Enforcer was in Illusion Mansion. She couldn't tell if Gnatius was actually there or not. She didn't care. She would have ignored him either way. Where is Hercules? She thought she saw him walk around that corner there. Must kill Hercules. She followed him and ran into another Gnatius. She actually ran over him but he got up again. Now there were two of them following her. She ignored them.


	2. Chapter 2

Trance _told _the havoc and the doom that they would break something. She _told _them they should say sorry to each other so nobody would get hurt. But they didn't listen to her. All their chaos in the middle of Havocdoom Crossing made a crack in the ground. It was as long as her finger! Trance nearly fainted at the sight of so much destruction. This finally got the havoc and the dooms attention. They kindly said sorry to each other and started crossing in an orderly manner, as Trance had instructed them to do. Trance's sole purpose in life had been fulfilled. Now she had to fix that horrible, horrible crack.

Mattie arrived at an intersection and turned right. Where was she again? She'd been trying to remember that for hours! She arrived at an intersection (the same one, but she forgot) She decided to turn right. It felt right to her. It was actually the 607th time she turned right, but she forgot that too. She arrived at an intersection. What was she doing again? She nearly turned right, but finally, FINALLY!...wait, what are the directions called again? Mattie forgot. She went the opposite of right. Something wafted down this passage. It smelled like the bread isle, and Hercules. Hercules in the bread isle mmmmm heavenly. Who's Hercules?

CURSES! These stumps made Xena angry. StumpWater Puddle, what kind of dumb name was that? When she got out of here, and trust me she was gonna get out of here one way or another, the cursed son of a bacchae scumbag who created this place was going to Tartarus! Xena jumped into the water and when it turned into stumps she started throwing them out of the puddle. Maybe she'd get somewhere with this technique. But NOOO that would be way to FAIR WOULDN'T IT! The stumps kept reappearing and Xena was getting nowhere, except really, really mad! GRR!

Gabrielle sat and waited after a long day of pulling, pushing, kicking, punching, and biting the bars that held her inside The Prison. Or had it been a day? It was hard to tell without windows. It's not like anyone at all was coming to SAVE her. Hint hint. Any minute now, please. Punching hard metal bars is kind of painful, you know. Some bandages would be useful. Gabrielle flopped down and pretended to die. Maybe that would attract some attention. It didn't.

Callisto had sand in her hair. She didn't care about that. She did care that it was in her mouth, but she didn't feel like closing it. She felt like screaming. There was also sand in her skirt, and her shirt, and her boots, her cuffs, her ears, her bellybutton(even though she has an outie) her everything! The wind still kept her from the horrifically evil gem that she simply MUST have. Callisto hissed at the wind and ran with all her spindly might. She actually got the gem! WOW! Now to begin her evil plans...(evil screamy laugh)

Mephistopheles grew bored waiting for the mortals to come to him. So he tried to lure them into his amazing Greater Volcano. He laid out things he knew they would fall for, like the smell of the bread isle and of Hercules too. He wanted to attract some ladies to sacrifice to himself. He then started to wonder how he was laying out smells. In a sudden burst of random anger, he caused the volcano to erupt. It killed a random dude who was coming up because he thought he was shopping for bread. Mephistopheles realized this, and he thought it was funny.

The defaced worm moved. It was moving toward her. Tataka didn't want it to come toward her. She threw her ale in its nonexistent face and rushed awa from it. The worm was stunned for a moment. Tataka tried the door, but it was locked. Not that it ever took her anywhere, but anything to get away from this creepy worm! She armed herself with bottles of ale, which somehow stunned the worm. She heard a knock at the door... too bad it was locked now. Why didn't this mysterious knocker come earlier? Hopefully it wasn't another defaced worm...

The Executioner is still standing there on the FireEdge Stairway. She feels like Mario on that one neverending staircase. Mario? Hmm... She walks up a step. Then she stands there and wishes something would happen already. She's standing there wishing for something to happen so intently that she doesn't notice the crack in the ceiling.

Hope passed alot of time trying to kill the prancing centaur. When it finally disappeared, she hoped she accomplished her mission. _Get away from me, you terrible defaced worm! _What in Tartarus did that mean? Was someone trying to tell her something? She looked around for a defaced worm, whatever that was. _I DO NOT WANT TO BE KNOWN AS THE GLITTERING DAHAK! _That sounded like her father. She wondered why that sentence even existed, her father would never allow the word glittering to be associated with his name in any way. She also wondered if her father had cursed her.

Samus couldn't get out of the pit. She was being truthful. She'd tried everything she could possibly think of, because she could only think of possible things right now. Hmm, what to do, what to do... The wind was picking up. Samus sat there and watched it, the best that she could watch wind. It blew some sand in her eye. CURSES THERE ISN'T ANY SAND HERE! OW!

Bacchae was still hating. She hatefully tromped through the hated Woods of Hatred. She hated the fact that her hair was caught on a branch. When she tripped and fell on her face, she was filled with hatred. She hated this little cliff that she just knew she'd fall down. She tried to slowly slide down it in a controlled manner. She fell. I HATE THIS! She sees something up ahead. It's very bright and shiny in this hated darkness of these hateful woods. She hated it already.

Serena enjoyed knowing things. She knows what the Regal Gem is. She knows about the crack in the ceiling of the FireEdge Stairway. She even knows that nothing can get past the legendary Herc butt. But with this great power came the knowledge that she would have to leave it. She would have to be stupid again. The Path of Knowledge reminded her that she is not entirely stupid. Not entirely? She snorted in frustration that she had to leave. She knew that wouldn't help. She knew which way she had to go, so she went.

Phantes was amused at people's dreams. He started categorizing them. He liked to think of them as Dream Piles. He thought that was a very creative name for it. There was a kissing Hercules pile, a killing Strife pile, a Lara pile, an evil pile (and this evil pile was separated into sub-categories depending on what type of evil) and there was a Phantes pile. There was only the one dream in that pile, but he knew more would come along. Who could resist dreaming about him? He randomly decided to get up and walk through the dreams.

Aphrodite is sooo done. She is covered in curvy cow poop, a cow is eating her luscious hair, and now she is sinking into the curvy ground! What's weird is that this place is so curvy that she is somehow sinking headfirst. Atleast its getting the cow off her hair. Smelly animal. You're not even worthy of being a sacrifice! Now Aphrodite smells something disgusting, besides cow poop. Eww, what is this on her face? (Besides cow poop)

Neytiri arrived at the bubbling section of goo. A grotesque thing vaguely shaped like a head is emerging from the goo. It stinks! Like cow poop or something! It's a monster! AAH! Neytiri is a baby and decides to run away from the hideous beyond hideous monster. It gurgles something after her, even its voice is tremendously ugly! Neytiri runs as fast as she can in the goo trying to escape certain death.

The Enforcer got lost in Illusion Mansion. The Gnatius's keep her company in this huge, creaky place. Not that she is scared or anything. They follow her every move and they won't shut up. She doesn't notice anything they are saying unless it is important. Which it usually isn't. There is Hercules! The Enforcer engages him in a fight to the death, which she will surely win. The Gnatius's watch her as she spazzes around. They do not see a Hercules.


	3. Chapter 3

Trance tried very hard to fix the crack, honest, she did. But no matter what she did it just kept getting bigger and bigger. It made her cry to see such a beautiful place crumbling into nothing. :*( Then some thing leaped out of the crack. It swung an axe around. Of course, it didn't want to hurt her, it was probably a toy axe and it wanted to play. Trance was sorry to call it an it but she didn't know what it was. Trance decided to play with it. She ran from it in a playful manner. Oh! It almost got her with the fake harmless axe! This was so much fun!

Some random girl was walking down a corridor. She didn't know what she was doing, she only knew something smelled good. Eventually she forgot how to smell, so she forgot why she was going this way. She forgot why she would turn around so she kept forgetting straight. She started to forget what words to use in sentences. She forgot how to feel so she forgot that it was getting hotter in here. Where is here? Suddenly she passed over onto some rock and she remembered she was Mattie, and she remembered that it was hot and that it smelled wonderfully of Hercules in the bread isle. She kept going.

There were more stumps than there should be in the room of StumpWater Puddle. And Xena was no closer to escaping this horrid place. She bet everyone else was having an easier time than she was. Xena finally managed to direct her anger away from the cursed stumps and started attacking the wall. Surprisingly her sword sliced right through it. CURSES WHY DIDN'T I TRY THIS BEFORE! In a moment of fury she flung her chakram into StumpWater puddle. It turned the stumps into water and sunk to the bottom. When she reached in to get it back the stumps reappeared. Great, now she had to DIG THROUGH THESE SORRY EXCUSES FOR CUT DOWN TREES!

Gabrielle was sitting there refusing to move in her cell. It was so quiet...and boring...and no one came to save her yet. BY THE GODS where did that sword come from! The wall? Well, whoever just stabbed through her wall was gonna hear about this, it almost stabbed through Gabrielle too! People need to be more careful. Didn't they think that there might be someone on the other side of the wall they were stabbing? Maybe this sword could break through the bars. Gabrielle tried very hard and failed to cut the bars. NOOOO THERE IS NO ESCAPE wait she could just go through the hole in the wall. When she tried, a hand grabbed her face and pushed her back.

Callisto went flying away on the wind with the Regal Gem in her hand. It should be called the Evil Gem in her opinion. It was going to help her do really super evil things, she couldn't wait. She landed in a pit, but atleast the wind stopped. She would have been happy for some sand to land in though. These rocks were hard. She looked up and saw a metal man sitting there. Ooh, her first victim. Callisto aggressively aimed the wicked gem at the metal man and thought violent thoughts. This man was going to die AHHEEAHHHHE!

Mephistopheles silently and creepily watched the hippie lady enter his Greater Volcano. Ooh, a sacrifice. He was hoping for something prettier, or at least stronger, cuter, smarter, more interesting. Oh well, this tree hugger would have to do. He distracted her with the Herc smell while he prepared an altar for himself. This was going to be fun. He could tell by how lame the hippie looked that it wouldn't be hard to catch her. RAAAWR! He was excited. Woops, he seems to have alerted the hippie to his presence.

Tataka tried the door again, but it was still locked. The knocking persisted. It started to get annoying. Plus the defaced worm was still chasing her all around, that was also annoying. You stop knocking right now or I'll knock that door onto your ugly face! That was actually a good idea. Tataka rammed the door so hard that she dislocated this body's pathetic shoulder. Oh well, it was still usable. Besides, she saw another one just like it on the other side of the door...behind another defaced worm! WHAT KIND OF TORTURE IS THIS!

The Executioner stood there for so long that... I don't know, it was just a very long time. FINALLY she noticed the crack in the ceiling. A possible esape? She started chopping at it with her axe. She crawled through the crack and emerged at a crossroad. There was some weird purple animal standing there making a creepy face at her. She heard that it was called a 'smile'. She didn't like it. She wanted to chop the smiling face into tiny little peices and rearrange them into an angry face. She started chasing the animal. HA! It feared her AS IT SHOULD! She almost got it with her lethal, deadly axe! This was so much fun!

Hope arrived at a door. There was a huge defaced worm knocking on it (don't ask how) Hope decided that, yes, her glittering father had cursed her. The door suddenly crashed down and there was someone glaring at her. She glared back. They ignored the defaced worms as they had a major glare contest. Then the person started trying to possess her. OH is THAT HOW you wanna PLAY HUUH! Hope repossessed herself (a handy trick her beloved daddy taught her) Then she decided she wanted two bodies and possessed the other one. MUAAHAHAHAAAAW!

Samus continued to watch the wind until it blew some crazy insane psycho lady (and that's the truth) into Truth Pit with her. The psycho lady aimed some gem at her and obviously thought some evil thoughts. Samus then found herself underneath a shower of rose petals. She wondered at the psycho lady's intentions. Did she think Samus smelled bad? That was the message Samus was getting. ...Maybe she should shower more often. Shower? She thinks she might have done that once.

Bacchae hated this pink, heart-filled land that she saw up ahead through the trees of the Woods of Hatred. But for some reason she entered it, and was suddenly filled with love. She loved the heart-shaped flowers, and the heart-shaped clouds, the heart-shaped grass, and the heart-shaped hearts. She loved herself. But then all of her love was directed toward a beautiful lovely centaur that just entered the land of love and hearts. She ran to him. Oh, she could just tear him to pieces and eat him, he was so cute! She jumped into his arms and they wordlessly galloped off into the heart-shaped sunset.

Serena's knowledge is coming to an end. She knows who ate clover today. She knows what Herc pancakes taste like (yum) She knows the secret of StumpWater Puddle (though no one else ever will) She knows that Tonto knows. But she also knows that she's not going to be knowing this for much longer. She sighs in sadness as she comes to the end of the Path of Knowledge. She doesn't know anything anymore. Wait, hold on a second. She realized she still knows what Herc pancakes taste like (yum)

Phantes walked through the dreams until he came to a sign that said Meadow of Love. He decided to enter it for no reason. Right when he did a blast of love came his way and nearly knocked him over. He looked up to see the most beautiful, wonderful, not-creepy-at-all woman he ever saw. She ran to him and kissed him. He held her in his arms and had the sudden urge to gallop off into the sunset, so he did.

Aphrodite found herself in a disgusting goo swamp. This was even more disgusting than cow poop! Actually Aphrodite wasn't so sure about that. A giant blue thing screamed at her and ran away. Ex-SQUEEZE me, aren't you gonna help me? The blue thing kept running until it was out of sight. Bummer. Aphrodite was tired, she needed someone to give her a ride to the nearest spa. There is a spa nearby right?

Neytiri escaped the smelly gross monster. There has never been anything more disgusting! She hoped it wasn't chasing her. It would probably eat her or worse, try to be friends with her! Can you imagine the horror! AAH! Neytiri almost went insane with panic there for a second. She realized the smelly monster was probably really fat and couldn't catch up to her so she randomly sat in the goo. She couldn't think of anything more interesting to do.

The Enforcer defeated Hercules. There was never any doubt. She gloated for longer than necessary before leading the Gnatius's away. She didn't know where to go now. She ran into another Gnatius. The world was only populated by Gnatius's besides herself and Hercules(not anymore because he's dead now) She didn't realize this was actually Wiglaf. Because those didn't exist of course. Only Gnatius's did. Out the window she saw a golden hind. She must kill it so she can kill Hera and take over as Queen of the Gods. The Gnatius's (and Wiglaf) may be her servants.


End file.
